So Much for Happy Endings
by Gemma Cane
Summary: Darcy has always been apart from her sisters. But when a dark stranger strides into her life, could this be the start of a rebellion?
1. Prologue - Childhood sucks

Darcy watched from the corner of the room as her sister, Icy went up to her mother, who was beaming with pride. Icy wore a smug smile as she turned to Darcy. Raising her hands, an icy cold swept through the room, as shards of ice collected above her head. Scanning the room, Icy's gaze locked onto Darcy's. Scrabbling to get up, in her haste, Darcy fell over her untied shoe laces, clattering onto the black and white tiled floor.

"Ice Blast!" Icy shouted, throwing the crystallised sphere in Darcy's direction.

She cowered behind her hands, but felt nothing. Peering between her fingers and adjusting her glasses, she saw Maisy, her stuffed black cat, frozen solid, glassy eyes staring into space, unseeing. She let out a high pitched scream.

"ICY!" She howled. " Turn her back!"

Icy just stood in the middle of the room, giggling. "Oh, grow up sister. It's just a pathetic stuffed toy."

Darcy's bottom lip quavered, but she couldn't cry. Her parents already thought she was weak enough, why give them the satisfaction of knowing they're right? "Mum, make her turn Maisy back. MAKE HER! That's not _fair _mum, it just isn't fair!" Darcy yelled at the top of her voice.

"Oh, do shut up Darcy." Her mum snapped. "The ice will melt, your sister isn't _that _strong. Although with a blast like that, and at such a young age, she will be soon!" She clapped her hands at Icy. "Besides, your nine, Darcy. Icy and Stormy threw away their stupid toys when they were 6, why can't you? Can't you just be more like your sisters?"

Darcy was fed up of hearing that. Besides, that 'stupid toy'? Had a lot of value...to her. Her grandma had given it to her when it was confirmed that yet another witch had been born into the family, giving her parents a trio. It was grandma's little joke, after living on earth for 20 years, using the superstition of black witches cats, and giving it to the youngest little witch, even if it was only by a few hours. That cat meant the world to Darcy, as her grandma was the only one who had ever seen her as she really was, as a unique being, without constantly comparing her to her sisters. Darcy spent her life in their shadow, but her grandmother always managed to shed some light onto her pathetic existence. When she'd died, Darcy spent weeks bawling, and even went 5 days without food, water or sleep. Her parents had hardly seemed to notice, and if they did, they showed no signs of caring. Darcy was just an outcast, something they could do without. Her sisters had both shown signs of power from the age of 5, emitting sparks from the tips of their fingers, accidentally freezing something in Icy's case, or electrocuting someone where Stormy was concerned. Yet Darcy never had found her power inside herself. It took time, her grandma always told her, the longer it takes to appear, the stronger and more powerful it will be. Yet her parents told her she was weak, and tried to threaten it out of her, telling her that she'd be out on the streets if her powers were useless, or if she waited any longer to prove her worth they'd send her to Alfea, where even the fairies will laugh at her. Her parents were proud of Stormy and Icy, yet they felt nothing for Darcy.

"Oh, cheer up Darcy." Icy soothed.

Darcy felt her coming in for the kill. With clenched little fists, she waited for the bite.

"If you want, I can freeze you too, so at least you know that _something_ in this world is like you, worthless and defenceless. But don't worry, you can watch and learn from me and Stormy...I mean watch and _wish _that you were as talented as us." Icy smirked and Darcy knew that she may not possess magic as of yet, but she wanted to give her sister a good hard punch, right in her ugly face.

Her family fell about laughing at Icy's 'joke'. A bolt of lightning slipped from Stormy's finger, smashing the black iron chandelier that hung above them. Everyone laughed harder. Darcy felt tears sting her eyes, and picked up the lump of ice that sealed her beloved cat. Wincing under its weight, she staggered to the stairs, and began to climb, no one noticing her exit, except maybe for Stormy, who let out another 'accidental' crack of purple lightning, which fried Darcy's hair, leaving it sticking up at odd angles as she disappeared into her attic bedroom.


	2. First Impressions are Everything

"DARCY!" Her sister yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Which one? She couldn't tell. When they were angry, they both sounded the exact same, like a moody hippo that had seen someone wander onto its territory.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Darcy grumbled, more to herself than her sister.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN THESE STAIRS _RIGHT NOW!" _

Definitely Stormy. The shouting was followed by a small crackle, Stormy's way of showing everyone that she was _really _angry. But...late for what? Lazily pulling on her bootleg purple trousers and crop-top, her eyes fell on to a sheet of card on her bedside locker. It had a little black seal at the bottom...the seal of Cloudtower.

"_Shit." _She hissed through her teeth.

How could she have forgotten? Just last week her and her siblings, much to her mother's relief, had all been accepted to Cloudtower, the school for young witches. She had been given the lecture that it was a miracle she'd gotten in, because her powers over darkness had only developed fully about a year ago, and that if she blew it, she would be joining her father faster than she could run from her fate. Her dad had died just 3 years ago. Darcy couldn't say that she felt anything about it though. She'd been upset of course, but not as much as Icy. Darcy had just...never been close to him. He, like everyone else, had been ashamed of her. Even when her powers kicked in, powers of darkness, the one thing every witch craved and her parents loved more than anything else, they still didn't notice her. Now, shoving her books into her bag, she slipped her feet into her shoes and leapt down the stairs, applying her purple eye makeup as she went.

"Ugh, took you long enough." Icy spat, identical blue makeup surrounding her eyes.

Stormy also wore it, in a pinky purple shade. It was a kind of trait amongst the three.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I." She replied.

"Just our luck." Stormy muttered, but loud enough so everyone could hear.

Their mother had already left, saying she had no time to hang around for something worth less than the ground she was standing on. Surprisingly, her sisters had waited for her, but they were in no way happy that she had blown their ride.

"I just forgot, okay?" She tried.

Icy rounded on her. "You just 'forgot' the best thing that's ever happened to us? Do you even care?"

Darcy could have asked her the very same question...just, did she manage to forget _her. _Not replying, she watched as each sister flew out the door and rose into the sky. Walking out, she locked the front door and took off after them, heading towards Cloudtower. Who knew? Maybe this was when her life would actually begin? Maybe, now, she'd actually be noticed by _someone..._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Sitting in the main hall, more students filed in and took their seats. Darcy sat with her sisters, but as the room filled up, more and more strangers seemed to be pulled to Icy, everyone flocking to talk to her, or just get a look at her.

"See this, sisters? This is what it means to be popular." She smiled.

Stormy and Darcy exchanged glances. Even though they didn't get on the best, they both found Icy insufferable when she was rubbing her privileges in their faces. Both sat in silence, the rest of the hall falling into it as well as a woman in a long, deep red dress with full length blue sleeves entered and stood centre stage. Her purple hair eas piled on top of her head, and red makeup encircled both her eyes. Her skin had a greenish hue to it and a large white collar rose from her neck to the top of her head.

"Welcome, girls." She spoke in a strong voice, clasping her hands together. "Welcome to Cloudtower. I am Ms Griffin, your headmistress. To all of our new students, a very special welcome. You are all here because you have shown potential, but now, you must prove your worth, in front of me, and your fellow students."

Darcy's chest tightened. Prove her worth? How many times had she been told to do that? Her parents had been strict enough judges, but Ms Griffin?

"Would all freshmen please come to the front here."

Darcy and her sisters stood, along with a third of the other pupils. Icy and Stormy strode confidently down the steps, while Darcy followed awkwardly behind. Once everyone was stood in front of Griffin, she looked them all over.

"Anyone want to go first?"

Icy stepped forward and whispered over her shoulder, "I got this, sisters." Then she faced Ms Griffin and said loudly, "I'll go first."

"Alright then, show me what you can do." Griffin nodded and watched Icy walk right into the middle of the floor.

She looked around at everyone in the room, unphased by the hundreds of pairs of eyes, all on her. Icy kept that smile on her face, confident in her power. Her gaze rested on her fellow freshmen.

"Icicle Barrage!" She shouted, shooting icy arrows towards them.

Everyone gasped, as the attack hit them and their legs froze solid. Then, rolling her hand into a fist, the ice shattered into a million pieces, flying around the room. Defence spells lit up and bounced into action.

"Polar Rose!" Icy's defence was formed by ice shards that formed a rose shape around her, protecting her from her own spell.

Griffin frowned, concerned for her students' welfare. Their defences were brought down cautiously, but Icy wasn't finished. By the look on her face, Darcy could tell what was coming next. Icy again checked for a target. Fortunately, she decided to use the desk to the left of the hall.

"Iceberg!" A blast of snow rocketed towards the desk, whacking it full force. A white mist shrouded it from sight, and when it cleared, the desk was frozen inside a block of ice, jagged icicles sticking off where Icy had struck it.

Students were fishing in their bags, pulling out jumpers and cardigans, frost settling on the floor and their breath condensing in the suddenly chilly air. Griffin looked stunned, irritated and impressed.

"Well, Icy, you definitely _are _talented." She stated. "But, er, outside magic, yes?"

Icy smiled and nodded, stalking back to the crowd of freshmen. Darcy could just see Stormy bubbling up with fresh jealousy.

"I'll go next, Ms!" She shouted.

"Stormy." Griffin said, gesturing for her to come forward. "Icy's sister, am I right?"

Stormy just managed to push out a calm "Yes" with a sweet smile. If was obvious that being Icy's sister was NOT how she wanted to be remembered. She didn't need to worry. Spinning into the air, gaining speed as she went, she soon created a purply black tornado.

"Dark Cloud!" She cried.

Purple balls of electric energy pulsed out of the tornado, shattering the ice covering the desk. Slowing down, the tornado vanished.

"Hurricane Wave Storm!" The desk rose to the air, flying to the opposite side of the room.

Darcy noticed her hesitate. Knowing Stormy's magic, it was probably all too dangerous to use inside, deadly attack spells for which she needed an opponent. Looking down at Griffin, she floated mid-air, not doing anything.

"Outdoor magic?" She asked.

Stormy nodded, touching down and walking back to the crowd, her heels clopping on the stone wall.

"Strong magic Stormy. Well done." Griffin said. "Right, who's next?"

When no one stepped forward, Ms Griffin decided to choose someone. "Well, since we've already seen two of the Trix sisters, we might as well see all three. Darcy?"

Oh. My. God. No. Why her? And straight after a performance like that? Nervously, she stepped forward. Her sisters sniggered behind her. She couldn't blow this chance, her only chance. But then again, this was a school for dark arts. And she had powers over darkness. If Griffin was impressed with ice and thunder, Darcy's power should blow her away. Or so she hoped...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Standing there, with everyone watching her, was the worst possible time for her to mess up. She tried to think of an impressive spell to grab everyone's attention. Raising her hands strongly above her head, the ground started to crack.

"Shadow Hand!" A huge, claw like hand rose from the floor. It was a purply black colour with flashes of red.

Panicky, she realised there was no enemy to grab. So she came to the decision that it had to be the desk...again. The hand reached down, snatching it up, and catapulted it across the room. No one even seemed surprised. Frustrated, Darcy turned to her...party trick. It was something that usually impressed at least _someone._

"Web of _Confusion!" _

Even her words made everyone sit up. The air was filled with about 20 Darcys. All laughed at the same time. All moved in the same way.

All said together, "Icy, shoot. Try and find the real one."

"Big mistake, sister." She explained. "I'll find you, I live with you. Ice Spiral!"

Glowing green crystals formed in a ring around her, and fired towards one of the clones. The real Darcy was, in fact, on the other side of the room. The clone crackled, then disappeared. All laughed again. Icy's face grew dark.

"Freezer Berg!" She screamed, shooting balls of pale blue energy at the clones. Every time she hit one, it disappeared.

"That's enough, Icy." Griffin stopped the display. "Darcy, anything else?"

"Dark Hypnotic." She spoke calmly, purple waves spreading over the freshmen. Their eyes went white, the edges glowing softly with violet light. Their mouths fell open, as they stared at Darcy. Even Icy and Stormy had slipped under her control.

"Well, Darcy, I've seen enough." Griffin stated. She sounded disappointed. "Powers over darkness?"

Darcy nodded in defeat.

"I've never seen anything like it. I was told to watch you, that you were weak, but you are strong, Darcy. Those powers will take you far. Now, would you kindly release my students, so we can see what the others have to offer?" A smile crept over Griffin's face.

Darcy freed the pupils, smiling smugly at her sisters as they blinked, confused, and adjusted to their senses, which were in full swing again. _Am I still worthless now, sisters? _She sighed, looking to the heavens. _I hope I made you proud, Grandma._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Later that evening, the Trix were lounging on the beds in their room. The walls were bare and dull grey in colour. Whenever she moved just slightly, Darcy's bed creaked and groaned. She picked lazily at her deep purple nail varnish, the silence hurting her ears.

"Soooo..." She attempted conversation.

"What's to do?" Stormy grumbled.

"Exactly." Icy agreed. "It's about time we got out there, showed the world what the Trix can do!"

Darcy sat up. Where had this sudden fire risen from? "What?"

Icy gave her a withering look. "Oh _come on! _Don't you want to prove to everyone what you're made of? We can't stay here in this excuse of a school! We are worth so much more, Darcy."

Stormy rolled onto her side, grinning stupidly at Icy. Whatever her sister was planning, Darcy wanted no part in it. Icy had that wild flare in her eyes, and she knew that she was being lead in the wrong direction, or, she supposed, pulled in a new one. Either way, she had slipped under, like she was on a powerful drug. And once you get started, you can't quit...


	3. How does it feel?

**2 YEARS LATER...**

Guards gripped her arms and walked her forwards. Total blackness surrounded her. The hood that covered her head scratched at her neck. Darcy was terrified. She'd heard a lot about where she was headed, but definitely did _not _want to experience it. What had happened to her life? All she ever wanted was to be noticed by someone. _Anyone. _Now, her name wedged fear into the hearts of whoever heard it. Her sisters had led her into a life of crime, driven mad by the thirst and yearning for power. It was all Icy's fault. _She _was the one who chose to steal the dragon flame. _She _persuaded them Darkar was a good idea. _She _was their leader. But most of all _she _had poisoned Darcy's mind. However, you couldn't place blame where it doesn't belong, and no matter how much she denied it, Darcy knew that really, she'd wanted power as well. She just never thought it would bring her here. Icy felt triumphant, like it was a life achievement. After all, only the worst of the worst got sent here. The Trix had already been to The Fortress of Light (a sort of rehab for the magic dimensions villains) after trying to conquer Magix with the Army of Decay, but all attempts to turn them into sweet little sugarplums had failed. And after Darkar bust them out of there? Well, their evil was taken to a whole new level, what with acquiring Gloomix and all. After their last plan, yet again, failed thanks to the Winx,the Trix were off to the Omega Dimension. All three were being taken to the freezing chamber, to be sealed inside a block of ice, before being dropped into sub-zero. It was a long walk from the cells. Icy was laughing away just in front of her. Darcy couldn't work out if she was trying to unnerve the guards or if the year spent in prison was messing with her head, sending her into hysterics. Suddenly, she jolted, as her foot dropped further than expected. The guards pulled her up, and she adjusted to the new direction they were walking in. Down. They traipsed down the steps, the air getting colder as they continued their long descent, so long in fact, it was as though they were marching into hell itself. To be honest, Darcy would take hell over the Omega Dimension any day. Up ahead, a low clunking could be heard, followed by the sound of gas escaping. Darcy took a deep breath. This was it. Reaching the last step, they were led into the freezing cold. She could feel it wrapping around her, crawling across her skin. Icy laughed harder. The noose around Darcy's neck loosened, and blinding white light penetrated her pupils as the hood was ripped from her head. The door slammed shut behind them. She saw her sisters. Their pupils had also shrunk to the size of a full stop in the light, and Icy in particular looked completely deranged. A steady siren filled the air, making her jump.

An electronic voice sprang to life. "Freezing will commence in, 10, 9, 8, 7..."

This really was it. Darcy squeezed her eyes tight shut. Stormy did the same. Icy never stopped cackling.

"...4, 3, 2, 1, Freezing commencing."

Darcy had to open her eyes. A blast of snow and ice hurtled towards her, hitting her square on. Everything shifted into blackness. Icy's screeches were cut short. She was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Taking her first breath in what seemed like centuries, she fell to her knees as ice rained down on top of her. Gasping for the thin air around her, the first thing Darcy noticed was the freezing cold, nothing like she had ever experienced before. And with her skin on display, the iciness in the air sank beneath it, running through her blood. Holding her head and groaning, her eyes slowly focused, to see huge sheets of ice all around her. Adjusting her glasses, she noticed that both her sisters were there with her, Icy standing over her and Stormy, who was also on the ground.

"Where are we?" Stormy spluttered, her voice cracked after not being used for so long.

Icy turned her back to them. "The Omega Dimension."

Darcy's heart nearly stopped again. Everything collapsed inside of her. How could she have forgotten? They were going to die here. Okay, their hearts hadn't frozen solid..._yet_. But in these temperatures? She didn't expect it would take much longer. Icy seemed unfazed by the situation, and Stormy was beginning to bubble over with pride.

"Whoa..." Darcy breathed.

"That's the big leagues isn't it?" Stormy couldn't possibly contain her excitement.

Icy grinned back. "Well you know what they say. Only the worst of the worst get sent here."

Gulping, Darcy wrapped her arms around herself. They'd done it. Everyone knew now what the Trix could do. But...it didn't feel half as good as she'd expected.

"I bet everyone's talking about us!" Stormy squealed, getting to her feet and hopping from foot to foot.

Quietly, barely a sound at all, Darcy realised she could hear a sort of slithering over the ice. It made her skin crawl, and out of the darkness two huge snakes slid overhead. They were completely white, and bigger than any creature Darcy had ever seen.

"We're not alone..." Icy observed.

"Ice snakes." Darcy confirmed to her sisters. "I think they guard this place."

As though to prove that they were in charge around here and not to be messed with, the ice snakes opened their huge jaws and fired icy rays at a strange bird that was flying by. The creature was instantly frozen, falling to the ground and shattering into millions of pieces. Darcy felt even more afraid. What were these things going to do when they realised that her and her sisters were alive, and had broken free? They weren't going to be given the easy way out, that was for sure. Even Icy seemed to realise this, backing away from the lifeless ice that had just a few moments ago been living and breathing. The three of them pressed themselves against the icy walls, sucking in their breath and edging as silently as possible away. Bad move. These things seemed to be able to sense the tiniest movement, and they turned their giant heads towards them. The green slitted eyes focused on the three witches, narrowing as they eyed their targets. The two snakes studied them, slowly slithering forward, so slowly you could barely tell they were moving. But the Trix never missed a beat either.

Icy turned her head ever so slightly towards Stormy and Darcy. "When I say run, you run as fast as you can. I don't care where the hell you end up, as long as you _don't _end up like that." Her attention moved to the broken creature that lay scattered across the floor. "You got that?"

Darcy's heart was in her throat. She thought she might choke on her own fear. She didn't need Icy to tell her. She definitely didn't want to end up like that. But she wasn't sure if she would be able to run. Her terror had paralysed her. She stood rooted to the spot, staring at the ice snakes, who were closing in, making the gap between them and freedom smaller and smaller.

"You got that Darcy?" Icy said again. "For God's sake don't just stand there! I can't run not knowing whether or not you'll be coming with me or if you'll be left behind! I can't leave you behind."

That shocked Darcy. Did Icy really just say that? Did she really just say that she wouldn't leave her behind, wouldn't go not knowing whether she would make it? After all these years, somewhere deep down, Icy really did care about her. Despite her...well, icy exterior, she actually had a heart somewhere in there? The fear in Icy's eyes was as great as it was in Darcy's. For the first time ever each sister was on the exact same page. Darcy looked Icy square on and nodded her head firmly. Icy held her gaze for a brief second, then looked back at the danger that was facing them.

"RUN!" She yelled.

Darcy turned and bolted past the snakes, feeling a rush of cold energy shooting past her, narrowly missed her head. She didn't look back, though she could hear her sisters' pounding footsteps thundering behind her, echoing off the walls and around the deep ice caverns that made up the Omega Dimension. Before long Icy, always the athletic one, was in the lead, sprinting away deeper and deeper towards the centre of the freezing world. Every step Darcy took, the ice snakes weren't far behind. Every time she took a breath, she heard the hissing of the creatures. They weren't losing them, that was for sure. No chance of that happening any time soon. Up ahead, Stormy had stopped. Darcy wasn't going to. Icy had also halted to wait for them. She pushed Darcy on, and called to Stormy. The ice snake slithered up in front of them, Stormy shooting at one of them. The ray had no effect, just bounced of the snake's thick skin.

"Stormy, let's go!" Icy yelled, and the two of them ran after Darcy.

The sisters reached a steep slope, covered in a thick sheet of smooth ice. They began to slip and slide down, Icy taking it all in her stride. At the bottom, there was a sudden drop, deep down into darkness...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Surroundings blurred, Darcy sat up, dazed. Her head was pounding and there was a deep gash on her elbow where she'd landed. Icy and Stormy were already walking around the cavern they now found themselves in, clearly unaffected by the fact that they could quite easily have fallen to their deaths just then. The ice seemed thicker down here, and colder too. Nothing filled the empty space around them. Nothing, except one single block of ice, right in the centre. One spear of light lanced down into the penetrating darkness, reflecting off the smooth ice. Icy was the first to approach it. The ice was so thick, so cold. Condensation covered its surface, to which a sign was stuck to. It read: _'Valtor, sentenced to spend eternity in the Omega Dimension_. A shadow could be seen on the inside.

"Hmm..." Icy wondered, wiping a hand across the ice.

A pair of purple eyes became visible. Darcy jumped at the sight of them. They didn't _look_ dead. No one looked dead around here. It freaked her out.

"That guy got sentenced here for eternity!" Stormy gasped, only just noticing the sign. "He must have done something really bad."

"You think he's awake?" Icy questioned, a steady smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." Shuddered Darcy. "And I don't like it..."

"Stop being such a wimp." Stormy growled. "C'mon, let's try to find out..."

Darcy didn't really want to find out. She was far happier to walk away from the mysterious ice, and even happier than that to walk away from the mysterious, dead alive eyes behind it.

"Hey, frozen guy?" Icy yelled. "Blink once if you can see us."

She frantically waved her hand in front of his face, but there was no reaction. Her and Stormy grumbled under their breaths, but Darcy was relieved. She wouldn't have known how to react if he had blinked, but let's just say it would speed up the process of freezing her heart. It would scare it into stopping.

"W-What now?" Darcy stammered hoping her sisters would give up and leave 'Valtor' alone.

Stormy looked thoughtfully at him. "Maybe if you shout louder? I don't think he heard you."

Icy nodded, and opened her mouth to ask again. But instead of her voice, a loud roar rang out into the cavern. All three of the Trix jumped, spinning around, only to see two ice snakes dropping down into the darkness. Another landed on the other side. They were surrounded.

Stormy looked panicked, then her eyes fell on the lump of ice. "Maybe, if we give them this guy, the ice snakes will leave us alone!" She cried. "It's worth a shot."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Darcy argued, exasperated. "What if when they kill him, they come straight after us again?"

Okay, so his eyes were a little bit creepy, behind that ice. But Darcy felt that if he was free, then his eyes were somewhat..._beautiful. _He didn't look old, so had clearly spent a lot of his life trapped here. If she had been frozen yet alive all this time, she wouldn't want to be freed just to be fed to an angry ice snake. And if the snakes killed him, it wouldn't take long for them to do the same to her, Icy and Stormy.

However, Icy thought otherwise. "Great idea."

Despite Darcy's argueing, both sisters ignored her and got ready to throw away a life. How Darcy prayed he would survive...somehow.

Freeing him, Icy ran behind him. Stormy followed, dragging a reluctant Darcy behind her. He looked even more perfect now, without all of the ice. He had long, caramel coloured hair, and was dressed in an old fashioned purple waistcoat and trousers, with a long red coat on that reached his ankles. A collar of white lace was tucked around his neck, and those violet eyes shone intensely from his creamy skin, completing his look. He looked old fashioned, but it suited him. It suited him well. She found herself drawn to this stranger, this prisoner. There was just something about him, something she couldn't place her finger on. Now, as Icy prepared to push him to his death, Darcy found that her heart was breaking, for a man she'd never met before! How was that even possible? She'd heard of 'love at first sight' but she never thought it was real... Who was she kidding? She didn't even know what love is. She wasn't sure if it even existed in her life. How could she be in something that doesn't exist?

"Sorry, buddy. It's you, or us." Icy explained, shoving him towards the snakes.

The ice snakes approached him, satisfied with what they had been offered. Darcy shook her head. She couldn't watch. She buried her face in Stormy's shoulder, who shrugged her off as always. Forced to watch, she held her breath as he stood there, letting the snakes get closer and closer. He didn't seem to care. Darcy knew she couldn't stop them, if Stormy couldn't. But for some reason she thought _he_ could. He seemed to have a fire burning deep within him, waiting to be set free. The snakes came ever closer, and Darcy knew then that he was going to die. But she didn't want him to.

"What are you doing?" She screamed. "Don't just stand there! Run! Fight! Do _something_! Please!"

Icy shoved her aside, knocking her to the ground. "Shut up! Just leave it be. Do you want to be frozen and shattered to pieces?"

"No!" Darcy cried, then said quietly to herself, "and I don't want him to be either."

Then, the prisoner turned and looked over his shoulder. He smiled mischievously at Darcy, and winked subtly at her. She gasped, her face burning red, so hot, she thought it might melt the entire Omega Dimension. He turned back to the serpents, confidently walking towards them. The snake nearest him opened it's mouth, summoning its power, but he was faster. Much faster. He held up his hands, firing strong rays of violet energy at the snake. It exploded instantly, turning to dust. Eyes closed, the prisoner crossed his arms and pointed over his shoulders, zapping the two other ice snakes behind him in one. Effortless.

Darcy was gobsmacked. She couldn't believe it. He survived! He was alive...she wanted to get to know this man, that much she knew.

Icy nodded her head, smiling. Now that she'd seen how powerful he was, _now _she was interested. It made Darcy sick, seeing the change in her attitude, her body language, her everything. The prisoner clicked his neck and wrists, stretching out after a long time sealed away in a block of ice.

"Nice work, ice man." Icy grinned cheekily, stepping closer to him.

"Thank you." He said calmly, smiling a small smile that accentuated his features _perfectly._

His voice was so smooth, low and calm, almost monotone, but with a certain richness to it that made Darcy's heart melt. She was falling for him bit by bit, and she couldn't stop. It was like flying through the free fall and not having a parachute there to slow you down. He looked over the three sisters, and whether it was in her head or not, Darcy swore his gaze lingered on her for that second longer. A second was all it took.

"How long were you frozen?" Stormy questioned.

"Seventeen years."

There it was again. That simple answer, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and didn't matter the slightest. Darcy had so many questions to ask him too, but she couldn't make the sounds to form the words.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Icy butted in, trying to turn his attention onto her.

"Yep."

Darcy smirked. He didn't leave much space for conversation.

She frowned. "Sounds boring."

He stepped closer to her, her heart sticking in her throat. Reaching out a hand, he looked at her intensely, and Darcy swore his thick skin melted away for a heartbeat, and she saw shadows of another man in his eyes. Shadows of another life. A distant life. An unhappy life.

"And lonely." She sympathised, ignoring Icy's glare digging into her back.

She didn't understand how to connect with other people's emotions, how to care. Tentatively, Darcy took his outstretched hand gently, and allowed him to pull her up off the cold ground.

He blinked, and his composure was back in place. Darcy could see his walls going up again.

"Gives you time to think." He shrugged the comment off.

"About what?" Stormy pressed.

"About how you're going to get your revenge." There was a menace in his voice now, settling beneath his skin.

It made Darcy shudder. What had happened to him? There was so much she didn't know about him, yet she was dying to help him on his mission, whatever it took.

Icy picked up the sign that had been on the ice surrounding him and brushed some shards off it. She smirked, levelling her gaze with his.

"Valtor, huh?" She read. "Well, _Valtor,"_

She took her weight on one leg, sticking out her hips, showing off her figure. She smiled seductively at him, flicking her hair so her long pony tail rested over one shoulder. Darcy felt sick to the stomach.

"What do you say we break out of this place together?"

He smiled again, and locked his eyes onto Icy's. That crushed Darcy inside. Did Icy have to take _everything _away from her? She'd led herself on, believing a guy like Valtor could love a girl like her. Not with Icy around to complicate things.

"Follow me." He replied.

Darcy didn't need telling twice. She knew now that she would follow him _anywhere. _If he went down, she went with him. She took one step forward, but stopped her eagerness at Icy's shout.

"Hold on a minute!" She yelled. "Look, you're cool, but don't get cocky."

Darcy gaped at her. Was she _trying _to push him away?

"You've also got some nice powers, and if we come together, I know we can get out of here. Me and you."

"And your sisters, I trust?" Valtor subtly mocked her.

"Yeah, them to." Icy dismissed them, and the air around Stormy softly crackled. "But basically, all I'm saying, is that you _have not _earned the right to tell _us _what to do."

Well, he could tell Darcy what to do any day.

"Yeah, that would be a big mistake." Stormy added, trying to get back 'in with the in crowd.'

Valtor smirked at them both, again his eyes lingering on Darcy, the only silent one. He continued to stare at her as he said, "Of course. I would never, _ever_ dream of it."


	4. Not Much of an Icebreaker

Standing alone with her sisters, Darcy stared at the portal before her. Not long after Valtor was freed, he took Andros. They bust out of the Omega Dimension and now, the oceans of the planet of the sea were crawling with monsters. Minions of Valtor. Darcy had always known he was powerful. She had felt it from him the moment he was free. She just never realised quite how powerful. Already, he had escaped the biggest prison in the Magic Dimension, taken an entire realm for his own, and now, he had found the inter-dimensional portal! His plan was flawless. And Darcy couldn't wait to properly start it. Valtor was going to rule the Magic Dimension, and she would be there with him the entire time. His revenge had started, and it was definitely worth the wait of seventeen years.

"Darcy?" Icy called.

She turned turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Come _on. _We're _leaving._"

"Leaving?" Darcy asked, indignant.

"Well there's nothing else to do here." Stormy shrugged.

Darcy could think of plenty. They could...well, when you're in a cave at the bottom of the ocean, there isn't a lot you _can_ do, but she would be quite content to just sit here and wait for Valtor to return.

"But...but what about Valtor?"

Icy raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I thought we were helping him!" Darcy pointed out. "Aren't we going to wait here for him? You know, see what he's going to do next?"

Frowning, Icy stepped closer, and leant towards Darcy, staring intensely at her. "And, why do _you _have such an interest in _Valtor, _huh?"

"Um...well, he's a powerful wizard." Darcy tried. "He can give us a lot of power."

Icy still frowned.

"Enough to beat the Winx, I bet."

This seemed to satisfy her, for she turned away, flicking her long white hair in Darcy's face. "Well, who knows how long he's gonna be? He's got an entire realm to keep him busy. Once he's got the power he needs he'll be back. And we'll be around somewhere."

Darcy sighed. "Okay then."

She began to follow her sisters, turning back to stare at the portal lustfully one last time before she rounded a corner and it was out of sight. But Valtor's image was still burned in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The things they could accomplish together, side by side...

Angrily, she shook the thoughts from her mind. That was how Icy or Stormy would think, how they had taught her to. Always see what someone can offer you. If they have no worth, why waste your time? Darcy didn't want this to be an empty-headed crush. She wanted to prove _her _worth.

From the high walls that Valtor had built around himself, she could see that he made love difficult. He didn't want to let people in. She wanted more than anything for him to see that he doesn't have to be afraid of her. That he _can _let her in. Without his power, he would still be the same man. His talent with magic shouldn't affect her feelings for him.

Again, she began to doubt herself. How can she tell herself that she loves him for him, and not his powers, when she doesn't really even _know _him? She wanted to get to know him though. And no matter how thick he made his skin, she would find a way. She already felt _something. _The way he looked at her...it couldn't just mean nothing, could it? His eyes were so intense...she'd never seen such eyes. They drew her in at a glance. And no matter how hard Icy tried to interfere, Darcy wouldn't let her. Her sisters had already taken enough from her, and she wasn't going to allow it any longer. She wasn't going to let them take her life away.

It was about time she had _her _say in things, about time someone paid attention to _her _version of events, listened to _her _voice. And she had a feeling that Valtor was going to aid her in that. Ever since she met him, she felt a fire burning in her stomach. A fire that _no one _was going to extinguish...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**3 months later...**

Darcy sat and admired the golden bangle on her wrist. It shimmered delicately in the dimly lit cavern, and was so shiny, she could see herself reflected in its smooth surface. It distracted her as she waited for the time to pass. The time that stood between her and Valtor. The narrow slit window let a chink of light through into the near darkness. It comforted her, and the solitude settled her. She peered out of the window. There was no glass, the gap was so small, and a cool breeze wafted through the space. Over the rocky, half dead forest, the sun sank ever lower in the sky, casting long shadows over the school grounds. Darcy breathed in the familiar, slightly musty smell of the cavernous room. It had been abandoned for as long as she could remember, and came off a small, disused passage on the fourth floor. The door was wooden and rotted, the walls draped in cobwebs, but to her, it felt like home. It was her haven, where she came to get away from her sisters, to get away from everyone. It had definitely helped her through that short time she spent here at Cloud Tower.

Now, she owned it. The school was under the Trix's control, the pupils under Valtor's. He had moved across the Magic Dimension, taking the magic of the realms for himself; he had grown in power and strength; he had taken down the Winx whenever he crossed them. And most of all, he had stolen Darcy's heart.

Again, her eyes drifted to the bangle around her wrist. When he returned from one of his 'travels', Valtor had given it to her as a gift, and graced Stormy and Icy with an ugly, orange jumper each. The angry look on Icy's face gave Darcy joy. He gave it to _her._

Behind her, the door creaked and groaned open. She turned to see Valtor in the doorway, his long caramel hair wafting about his face in the draught that seeped from the passage behind him.

He studied her for a moment. "How long have you been here for? I could've sworn that I was on time."

Darcy felt her face burning ever so slightly. He smirked at her. It grew wider when she failed to speak.

"No bother." He spoke in his usual calm, deep voice, with a softness that was both inviting and menacing. "I like your punctuality."

When again she didn't answer, he stepped closer, into the narrow light from the window. His purple eyes glistened mischievously. Darcy peered shyly at him through her blonde bangs.

He turned away, and retreated to the door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Darcy managed to speak at last.

"You'll see." Valtor said over his shoulder, a sly smile creeping across his face. "By the way, that bangle looks good on you."

With that, he walked away. Darcy stood in a stunned silence for a moment, her cheeks flushed pink. Then she shook her head clear of the fuzziness that had taken hold, and ran after Valtor.

She caught up with him as he neared the end of the passage.

He glanced sideways at her. "You took your time. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Well I'm here now." Darcy said.

"That you are."

They continued walking in silence. Out into the main corridor, past spelled pupils who were aimlessly wandering the school, up flights of stairs and through small, quiet passages. Darcy noticed that they were climbing higher and higher into the top of Cloud Tower's tower.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" She asked.

Valtor looked down at her. He smirked, and turned away again.

"I guess not then." She sighed.

"Patience is a virtue." Valtor said suddenly. "Trust me. Seventeen years sealed in a block of ice reminded me of that."

Darcy smiled to herself. Despite everything that Valtor was achieving, despite the power he had and the things he had done, he was still smoothly calm.

They came to a long, grand corridor. Darcy frowned, and looked around her.

"The office?" She asked. "Is that where we're going?"

Valtor didn't even look at her this time.

Frustrated, she pressed on. "That's the only room on this floor...and, well, this is the last floor of the castle."

"Here's an idea." Valtor replied. "How about, you stop talking, and trust that I know what I'm doing?"

"But-"

"Shh." He silenced her.

Darcy instantly shut up, although she was still irritated at his lack of communication. She continued to follow him, remaining in silence. They approached the old headmistress' office, and Darcy bit her tongue as more questions sprang to its tip. Valtor turned, his finger to his lips. And silently, they slipped past the oak door. Darcy could just make out Icy's frustrated ranting on the other side, and Stormy's miserable groans. Valtor didn't give the room a second glance as he carried on to the end of the corridor: A brick wall. A dead end. Darcy frowned. She opened her mouth, but thought better of it.

Valtor waved his hand over the wall. A low humming sounded, and the wall rippled before opening up into a narrow doorway. A crisp, clean breeze drifted from the passageway, inviting Darcy in. Valtor stepped aside.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Impressive. I don't know whether a girl is supposed to feel nervous or excited that a dark stranger is taking her behind a wall."

"I offer only the best." Valtor mocked, opening his arm and inviting her inside.

"I never doubted you for a moment."

Stepping inside, Darcy felt suddenly isolated as Valtor followed and closed the wall behind him. She couldn't believe that she had spent so long in this school, and yet never knew the secrets it held. She wondered how many other hidden doors it had, how many forgotten places there were to be explored. It made her feel suddenly like a child again, yearning for adventure somewhere.

"Follow me." Valtor murmured, ascending the stairs that were to the right of them.

Darcy didn't need telling twice. She scurried after him, up the long flight of stairs. Up and up and up. Confusion settled in her head. She was sure they had gone to the top of the school. There was no where else to go. They were climbing..._nothing_. Weren't they?

As if he could hear her thoughts, Valtor said, "This part of the school has been hidden from sight for years now."

"Really?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Just a simple spell, and it was done. I've done trickier."

Darcy frowned. "_You_ cast the spell?"

"Well of course I did. If I hadn't, then it would have been rediscovered. Most spells only last a couple of years maximum. But mine has been in place since this part was built."

They continued their climb up.

"Since it was built?"

Valtor nodded. "Over twenty years ago."

"But, why did you have to hide it?"

Valtor hesitated for a moment. "Because...because no one could know I was there."

"What? Why couldn't-"

"No more questions, please!" Valtor snapped suddenly, his voice becoming edgy.

Darcy shut up in shock. Her mind flashed back to that moment after they freed Valtor. When he went to her. When he helped her. That fraction of a second when, to his own alarm, his walls dropped, his defences dispersed. When in his eyes, Darcy could see ghosts of his life before his imprisonment. She could feel the sadness and pain that flowed from his memories. The unhappiness he felt deep within himself. And then that moment was over, and he was just as cool and guarded as before. Darcy sighed. She'd thought she'd been getting through to him at last. But whatever had happened to him...it had moulded him into who he was now, and he wasn't about to let all of that go. Not even for her. Maybe Darcy was chasing after an impossible dream. Maybe it was too late for Valtor. Too late for him to ever find love with anyone.


End file.
